


Unethical and Unjust

by QueenDarike



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem OCs, Gemsonas - Freeform, Other, Sci-Fi, darike, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarike/pseuds/QueenDarike
Summary: Heliotrope is a loyal member to her Diamond's court. She follows every order and loves the empire with every single part of her core. But when she is commissioned to design a deadly super weapon and is ordered to test it on an innocent solar system filled with life, she starts to question what is right and wrong....





	Unethical and Unjust

Log Date: 8D1-8102.  
Location: New Homeworld

This is Red Diamond's Court member, Heliotrope Facet-D31 Cut-F56 of District 12.  
Due to my previous achievements in the military engineering field, I have been given a new task by Red Diamond herself.

Our Empire's gem production is at a standstill. Regulations and peace treaties with Organic civilizations made by Green Diamond's court, are leaving our own species on the brink of extinction.

The only thing we can do now is advance our technology as quickly as possible and make new weapons to protect ourselves from the outlining threat of hostile races.

That is why I have been given the task of updating the Geode Bomb Weapon. Currently they can only take out large portions of planets and require heavy drop ships to carry. Their slow speed makes them easy targets for AA Cannons. Most bombs do not even detonate when they hit the ground. As is it stands the Geode Bomb is next to useless but the potential of it to be great is there!

 

That's why I've been assigned to this new project, code named, GEO. My goal is to make a new version of the Geode Bomb that is not only lighter and easier to carry but powerful enough to wipe out an entire solar system in a matter of minutes.

It's a dangerous task, and there for they are sending me to a secure facility on the eastern part of the Milky Way Galaxy. To my knowledge the solar system that was chosen for testing is nothing but a wasteland of dead planets. However this is not without... personal risks.

I have no idea if I can pull this off, if I will be disintegrated during creation, or get caught in the blast during the test. I am also being sent alone with no one else besides a handful of service and assistant drones.

I'm packing my essentials now. What an exciting project to be a part of. Now if I can only, succeed.

Bloodstone.  
District 12.  
End Log.


End file.
